The Silent Scythe
by Akatoshy
Summary: Join the Elgang and Kyba( my oc) on an epic journey to get Kyba's demon his voice back. We will meet old foes like Chloe, Helputt, Apple, and Joaquin while looking for clues. Warning mild language. Please R&R :D I'm an Old Fanfiction writer but I decided to start anew so please feel free to critisize. As the saying goes. You can only get better right? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm Akatoshy. I decided after a long time of thinking. I'm going to start fresh. So i deleted my old story and decided I'm going to make a new one. I should be able to update thise every day or two. So please Enjoy!**

**Also I would like to thank Kiyoshiin for being my friend. He's an awesome writer and he'll be off hiatus pretty soon :D**

* * *

**Classes**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Reckless Fist**

**Eve- Code: Nemesis**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Ara- Yama Raja**

**Elesis-Blazing Heart**

**Add- Lunatic Psyker**

**(OC) Kyba- Scythe Lord**

* * *

**Kyba's PoV**

I watched as my mother smiled at me for the last time before she died. Over and over and over again. Her brown hair flowing beautifully before turning blood red. Her gentle hazel eyes before they turn white. I screamed for her to come back. But every time she said the same thing.

"I have to work so we can live" she said happily.

Then a shadow defender's spike lodges itself into her chest. I laid there on the floor reaching my hand out to my mother. In that instant... she was gone.

I woke up with a start. I then heard knocking at my room door. I got up and opened the door and saw Eve with baggy shirt on standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright Kyba?" she asked.

"I'm fine, it was just another nightmare." I responded slowly.

"If you want you can sleep with me." She said while slightly blushing.

"I'm fine Eve. Also what time is it?"

"Its exactly 4:58 AM"

"Sorry to have woken you up."

"It's alright, as long as you're ok."

"Thanks for checking up on me. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed."

"Ok sweet dreams Kyba." She said as she walked back to her room.

I closed the door and turned the lock. I went back to my bed and fell asleep. I had a really nice dream that time. Before I knew it the sun was rising and I groggily woke back up. Someone was knocking at my door again. I got up and opened it. I saw Add in his Lunatic Psyker clothes.

"Go make breakfast Kyba. Its your day"

"Ok get everyone in about 20 or so minutes"

"Sure whatever."

He walked back to his room and slammed his door. I put on my Scythe Lord clothes and went downstairs. I decided that today's breakfast would be eggs, pancakes, strawberries, and apple juice. When I finished everyone came downstairs and sat down.

"Hurry up! I'm so hungry!" Elsword shouted.

I gave everyone breakfast and sat down on the couch.

"We have to do something today." I thought out loud.

"How about going to the pet shop?" Rena suggested.

"Great idea Rena." Aisha said.

Rena just smiled and popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Thanks for breakfast Kyba!" Chung shouted.

"Your welcome" I replied.

* * *

**Later at the pet shop**

* * *

"Its so cute!" Aisha squealed while looking at a baby Magician.

"This one looks like it would be really strong!" Elsword said while looking at a baby Berthe Jr.

"You can have the for free since you saved our city and my daughter!" The store clerk said cheerily.

"Awesome!" Chung shouted happily.

We walked home after a while in the pet shop. Everyone had a pet either in their arms or on their shoulder or head.

Elsword had a baby Berthe Jr. He nicknamed Elsren looking around in his arms.

Aisha had a baby Magician she nicknamed Asha bouncing on her head.

Rena had a baby Tree Knight she nicknamed Enty on her shoulder sleeping.

Raven had a baby Black Phoru he nicknamed Alex on his head playing with his hair.

Eve had a baby Mystic: Normal she nicknamed Lila floating around her.

Chung had a baby Hatchling: Normal he nicknamed Dracoven flying over his had a baby Kumiho: Cursed she nicknamed Naho napping on her head.

Elesis had a baby Hatchling:Fire she nicknamed Hearthfire on her shoulder sniffing the air.

Add had a baby Uniring he nicknamed Luna floating next to him.

I had a baby Reaper I nicknamed Axel sleeping on my hair.

By the time we reached the house all of our pets were sleeping. We put them in a Mini house that Eve Rena and Ara made.

It was about 4:00 when we put all our pets away and were bored once again. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and noticed how different I really was from normal people. My hair was blue with white streaks in it. My eyes were inverse, so my pupils were ghost white. My teeth seemed normal but my canines were Very long. Under my cheek I saw the thing that made me like this. My demon seal. I felt really down but when I walked back into the living room I felt happy again. This group is never dull I thought as I watched Angkor bite Elsword's head and Aisha was laughing at him. Rena and Raven were talking about news around town. Eve was watching TV with Ara. Elesis was chugging down her fourth bottle of beer. Add was messing with Chung by pulling on the brown parts of his hair. This is my family and I love every single one of them! I sat down and summoned my scythe.

"You know this is our family now buddy. I hope you enjoy it here as much as I do." i Said to my scythe. It shook as if it agreed with me.

"I will get your voice back Sicther. No matter what."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my Story! There should be another update tomorrow I hope :D Please R&R!**

**Also I am accepting requests for your Oc to join my story. The first 3 will be accepted 2 girls and 1 guy :D**

**Also the pairings will be told in chapter 5**

**Elsword news: 2 more days until Add comes out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for waiting so long to update. I had lots of stuff going on =w=. I should be able to upload a chapter every 2 days now :D**

* * *

Kyba's PoV

I woke up groggily and walked to the bathroom. I washed up then went to look at my scythe. I cried quietly missing Sicther's voice. I put on some blue jeans with skulls running down one side, and a black sleeveless shirt. I went downstairs and found Ara cooking breakfast.

"Oh hey Kyba! What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I guess I just woke up early today."

"Well can you help me?"

"Sure why not." I responded blankly.

When I walked over Ara stared at my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why are your eyes reverse Kyba?"

"Its a long story." I said quietly.

"Why not tell the entire gang when we're all down here?"

I thought about it before finally saying Ok. We finished making breakfast and everyone came downstairs.

"Kyba has something he wants to tell us." Ara said suddenly.

"Sure what is it?" Elsword said while grabbing a plate.

"Probably something stupid." Add muttered.

"I'm going to tell you all why my eyes are reverse."

Everyone even Add went silent. The house was dead cold. Everyone sat down and stared intently at me.

"It happened when I was still a Soul Grappler."

* * *

Kyba's PoV

I followed my teacher through forest while he was looking for some sort of relic. He stopped and pushed me backwards a bit. I stopped moving and looked past him. There was a scythe in a mold with monsters around it.

"That's the scythe Kyba." My teacher said quietly.

"It's amazing." I said in awe.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah..."

My teacher threw poison grenades at the horde of demons. I jumped out into the middle of the crowd of monsters and swung my scythe in a crescent pattern.

"Scythe Wind!" I shouted.

A dark wind suddenly cut through a large section of the monsters. My teacher jumped out and cut the monsters closest to the scythe in half. The second wave of monsters suddenly appeared. Wave after wave my teacher and I killed the monsters until the leader appeared.

"Well look what we have here. Two humans who think they can use the power of the Death scythe." The monster laughed. He suddenly looked at me with eyes full of hatred. It looked at my hair then at my face.

"So you brought the Channel Soul... I wont allow him to take the scythe." I stared in fear at the monster who was determined to kill me. I cowered behind my teacher.

"He will have the scythe!" My teacher shouted then charged the monster.

The monster brought out a Damuscus battleaxe. He blocked my teacher's attack with such ease. He swung the battleaxe down at my teacher's head. My teacher blocked it with so much force that the ground around his feet shattered. My teacher suddenly spat up a lot of blood. He swung his scythe toward the monster's neck. The blow connected, but the monster simply laughed. The monster picked up his battleaxe and swung it at my teacher again. The scythe my teacher had broke and I looked in horror as the battleaxe was buried deep into my teacher's chest. I dropped my scythe and felt a fell on my knees. I stared in horror as the monster laughed. I felt all the hatred in my body moving towards my arms. I picked up my scythe and charged the monster. I felt a sharp pain as he simply kicked me away. I got back up and charged again. This time the monster kicked at me but missed. My teacher had pulled me down towards him.

"Kyba... I'm sorry I couldn't defeat this monster... but you have the power to."

He opened his mouth and something red appeared. It wasn't blood but instead his soul. His soul was dragged towards the scythe. I ran towards the scythe and grabbed the handle. I felt my Reaper appear. Sicther suddenly reacted to the touch of the scythe. I felt the soul of my teacher and everything else that this scythe had absorbed go towards my eyes. I suddenly saw every creature. Living and dead. I saw the lost souls wandering around. I picked up the scythe and felt a sudden calmness. I saw the weak points on the monster that killed my teacher. I picked up the Death scythe and heard Sicther's voice for the second time.

"Reaping time Kyba. Prepare yourself." Sicther said.

I stood up and looked directly at the monster. I got into a stance that I never knew. My scythe was behind me with one arm. The other arm was straight downwards. My left leg was back while my right leg was forward and my chest was leaning backwards. The monster suddenly looked very frightened. It was shivering in fear. I lunged forward and sliced through the monster. It's soul and body were cut across the chest.

"H-how..." It said before falling down dead. I walked over to my teachers body and removed the battleaxe. I buried him underneath the tree he first met me.

* * *

I finished my story and heard Aisha, Ara, Rena, and even Elesis crying. Add was horror struck and Elsword looked like he saw death. Eve was hugging Aisha. Raven was even sort of sat there with his head down. Suddenly I saw a familiar shadow. I stared in awe when I noticed it was her. Everyone looked at the door and saw long blonde hair red eyes with a soft smile.

"Kyba!" the figured shouted as she tackled me.


End file.
